


Pet shenanigans, Dragon edition

by Nickstarz



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Season 3 healing, httyd 3 healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstarz/pseuds/Nickstarz
Summary: Shadowflight tries to be a good protective friend, a collection of cute fluff for a healthy heart.And my heart has been hurt...So cannon, if you're out there-





	Pet shenanigans, Dragon edition

**Author's Note:**

> Credit of au to skrillqueen on tumblr

Jim never had a pet before, hell he never even kept a potted plant, however he visited Toby’s house so often that he came to understand cat behaviour and even how to handle a few.

 

So it was quite a realization, despite their stark sizing that cats had more in common with dragons.

 

Specifically his dragon, Shadowflight who possibly thought of him as some dumb baby dragon, though he seemed to recognise that he was human. To an extant.

  
  


‘No wonder my bag was so heavy!’ Jim said with bafflement. He pulled out a whole can of baked beans with a puzzled look on his face.

 

‘Uh Jim… the canned drive isn’t til next week,’ Claire pointed out as she shoved her locker shut.

 

‘I know but!- wait...’ Jim sifted through his bag, shoving aside hastily completed homework and an algebra sheet he didn’t dare look at. Sure enough he found a couple of tell tale scales, jet black.

 

Toby burst out laughing upon realization, while Jim glared at the scales with a begrudgement pout.

 

‘What’s so funny?’

 

‘Ya know how I was telling you how much of a giant cat Shadowflight is? Part of that is he reckons that I need taking care of and while cats will just plop dead things at their owners feet to try and demonstrate to them how to hunt. This guy knows I’m human, doesn’t get what I pack for lunch yet though,’ Jim sighed as he shoved the can back in.

 

‘That’s so cute!’

 

‘Definitely a step up from all that raw fish, right?’ said Toby.

 

‘That reek is my constant reminder,’ he sighed exasperatedly, though he had to admit it the thought behind it was nice… and cute.

* * *

  
  


From keeping a dragon Jim quickly learnt the dangers, such as leaving homework unattended while Shadowflight was hungry, or bending his back while a certain twice his size dragon was in a pouncing mood. Another was yawning around him. 

 

The moment Jim showed a sign of his tiredness one minute he was rubbing his burning eyelids, the next he was being seized by the collar and plucked from his chair.

 

‘What are you doing Shadow-WHah!’ He yelped as he was unceremoniously plopped down on his bed, a large scaly face staring him down.

 

_ Maybe he’s tired and just wants the light off and associates me going to bed with turning the light off? _

 

‘You want the light off?’

 

Jim was met with an enthusiastic grin, Shadowflight’s tongue lolling to one side as a way of nodding. He turned the light off and Shadowflight curled up on the rug, letting a rumbeled yawn escape.

 

_ Okay good, problem solved. _ Or so he had thought.

 

When Jim tried to sneak back to his desk in the darkness he obliviously missed the brilliant green eyes that tracked him, then narrowed in frustration.

 

He was then lightly shoved back by Shadowflight’s tail, which made him fall back onto his bed.

 

‘What do you want from me?’

 

As if in response a blanket was flung on him and was met with a blunt gruff.

 

Finally it clicked and Jim conceded defeat; ‘Fine! You win, I’m going to sleep.’ He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, yet didn’t let sleep tug at him.

 

When he was sure the dragon was still, hearing the subtle rumbling even out, he took his chance.

 

Jim was pulled into a black cocoon before he could even yelp and swathed with one large wing like a leathery blanket. The fiery warmth radiated from Shadowflight’s entire scaly body like an electric blanket. Jim had been about to wriggle his way out when a tail curled around him and secured him in place.

 

‘You’re really not gonna give up on this huh?’ he said groggily, the cosy warmth now begging him to just lay down.

 

Shadowflight grunted his response as Jim let his head loll and come to rest against one of the dragon’s legs. The large dragon nestled himself until Jim was snugly curled up to him.


End file.
